


圓刷 - 再次相遇

by Bambisrose



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambisrose/pseuds/Bambisrose
Kudos: 1





	圓刷 - 再次相遇

主圓刷，微澈漢

01.

「叮咚」  
咖啡店的門被撞開了，在這正在轉涼的天氣裡總是偶爾會下起冰冷的雨  
尹淨漢坐在櫃檯上發呆，其實他一路看著這個撞開門的男人從對街跑過來，他心裡想著不要來我店裡就好了，但事情總是事與願違，他覺得這男人很奇怪，手裡抱著一台相機上面蓋著外套看起來是為了讓它不要淋到雨，但帶著他的男人卻幾乎是全身溼透的狀態  
「歡迎光臨～要喝點什麼嗎？」淨漢從椅子上抬起頭雖然不怎麼想動，但生意還是要做  
「圓佑？全圓佑？」淨漢不自覺地壓低了聲音  
「淨…淨漢哥？」圓佑這才抬起頭來看著眼前的男人  
「圓佑呀，好久不見」淨漢朝著眼前近乎三年不見了人笑笑  
「喝點什麼嗎？」  
「熱拿鐵」圓佑看著眼前的哥哥，臉上露出複雜的神情，但淨漢對待他的態度跟以前一樣  
「圓佑還是沒變呢，有位子的地方隨便坐吧」淨漢摸摸圓佑的頭，現在店裡除了洪知秀長年佔據的那個角落的位子之外都沒有人  
「哥…」圓佑一回頭就看到坐在角落的那個人，他的側臉還是一樣好看，染成深棕色的頭髮遮不住他閃亮的眼睛，圓佑轉身回去準備向淨漢求救卻聽到身後傳來魂牽夢縈的聲音  
「圓佑…」  
坐在角落的知秀聽到三年前天天在他枕邊細語的低沉聲音，他以為是他聽錯了他不可能會出現在這裡的，直到他抬起頭來看到那個修長的身影站在櫃台旁跟他的好友講話，三年了…他一點都沒變，黑色的頭髮長到幾乎蓋到眼睛，纖瘦的身影像是可以隨時被風吹走一般，知秀也不自覺地就叫出了圓佑了名字

他們第一次見面也是在一個下雨的夏末，那時候剛上大二的洪知秀跟著從小一起長大的青梅竹馬尹淨漢在圖書館應付著剛開學所要面臨的一堆雜事 ，接近傍晚兩人打算去校門口那家食堂吃飯，一走出圖書館發現外面下著雨，雖然不是很大，但這樣走到校門口是一定會淋濕的，這時有一個人撐著傘朝他們走來  
「學長好」那人朝他們打了招呼  
「我是全圓佑，勝澈學長的學弟」圓佑看著淨漢和知秀面面相覷之後補上一句  
「喔…我們上次在迎新的時候見過對吧？」淨漢這才想起來，難怪他剛剛覺得這個人很熟悉  
「這傘給學長們用吧」圓佑把手上的傘拿給淨漢  
「那你怎麼辦？」站在一旁的知秀想要拒絕  
「我沒關係，我住在旁邊的宿舍而已」圓佑擺擺手就轉身進了圖書館  
「現在是怎樣？」知秀看著淨漢  
「不知道，反正人家都借我們了就用吧」反正有傘總比沒有傘來的好淨漢心裡想著

「圓佑呀，你不換一下衣服嗎？」知秀壓著心理的波瀾，帶著他一貫溫和的微笑來到圓佑身旁坐下，圓佑抬起頭來疑惑地望著知秀，他以為他眼前的這個人不會想要來跟他搭話  
「我說你衣服全濕了不用換一下衣服嗎？」知秀依然維持著他的桃花眼笑著看著眼前的人，他眼裡的迷惘卻稍稍透露出了此刻他心裡的不平靜  
「不用」圓佑低下頭繼續擺弄著他的相機  
「你這樣很容易感冒的」知秀不自覺的關心衝出口  
「沒關係」圓佑一刻也沒有猶豫地回絕了，抬起頭卻發現知秀似乎從剛剛開始就一直盯著他看  
「圓佑你確定不換衣服嗎？不然你知道知秀是不會放過你的喔」知秀無奈地看著淨漢，但他確實不會讓圓佑就這樣溼著衣服  
「不…用了」

圓佑到後來還是敵不過淨漢和知秀兩個人，因為淨漢還要顧店，只好由知秀領著圓佑上樓去換下被淋濕的衣服，幸好咖啡廳的樓上就是淨漢和知秀的住處不用再出去受一次冷風吹  
「圓佑呀」知秀拉住眼前的人的衣角，圓佑不得不停下腳步  
「什麼時候回來的？」圓佑忍著想要回頭的衝動，不要再看向這個他沒辦法控制的人  
「半年前」知秀站在他後面，低著頭，聲音很低，像是個做錯事的孩子在請求原諒  
「為什麼不聯絡」圓佑轉過身看著低他一個階梯的知秀，看著知秀像個孩子的站在他面前，他不懂，當初提出分手的是他，為什麼現在看起來像是圓佑對不起知秀，圓佑受不了這種氣氛，他打算掉頭就走  
「對不起，別走，我拿衣服給你」知秀拉住圓佑的手腕阻止他離開，他的聲音已經回復正常，不再是那個陷入回憶漩渦的洪知秀，圓佑也聽出來了，他又在武裝自己，讓自己看起來很好，讓自己看起來是大家口中的紳士

圓佑坐在沙發上等著知秀拿衣服出來給他，他就隨意地看看這間房子  
「圓佑，這個你穿得下嗎？」知秀從房間裡探出頭來，手裡拿著一件襯衫，看起來應該是知秀的尺寸，但又有一點偏大，圓佑從沙發上回頭看著知秀，像是又回到了三年前那間小小的屋子裡，那時候的知秀臉上還有著一絲絲的稚氣，總是喜歡拿著剛買的衣服問著圓佑適不適合他  
「圓佑？」知秀看著發呆的圓佑有點不知所措  
「嗯？應該可以吧！」圓佑站起身來朝著知秀走去，接過知秀手上的衣服走進他的房間，知秀房間布置得很簡單，木質的書櫃上滿滿都是書，雙人床旁邊擺著一個像是辦公用的書桌，桌面上卻只有幾隻筆跟紙，房間的整齊程度跟記憶中沒有太大的差別  
等圓佑換好衣服後兩人一起下樓，淨漢看著一前一後下來的兩人，一副生怕有什麼事會發生的樣子，看著兩人平靜的表情淨漢也鬆了一口氣

在圓佑離開後，淨漢走到門口把吊牌翻到CLOSED再走到知秀的對面坐下，這個看似平靜的人眼眶微微的泛紅透露出他的情緒  
「你幹嘛？」淨漢懶懶地趴在桌上看著打著字的知秀，直到知秀終於忍不住問出口  
「你不覺得圓佑很奇怪嗎？」淨漢無聊的擺弄著知秀擺在桌上的紙筆  
「哪裡奇怪？」  
「他怎麼會突然出現？」  
「我怎麼知道，但他看起來也不像是特地來的，不然他大概也不會進來了吧」知秀抬起頭來看著淨漢，像是在請求淨漢放過他  
「也對，晚上你煮飯吧，勝澈說要來」淨漢像突然想起似的看著知秀說  
「他哪天沒來了…？」知秀也只能無奈的笑笑  
「我走了之後，你們就沒聯絡了？」知秀低著頭望著自己緊握的雙手向淨漢問出這個他醞釀很久的問題  
「一直到圓佑畢業的時候還有聯絡，但之後勝澈工作穩定之後就越來越沒有時間聯絡了…」

他們真正開始變熟是在知秀大二那年的寒假，勝澈和淨漢都回老家去了，知秀的家人都在美國，他沒有非得回去的理由，圓佑則是因為要打工所以整個寒假都待在學校，本來就是一群人玩在一起的他們其實也沒有那麼熟，只是這個寒假開始慢慢變熟之後知秀會去等圓佑下班一起吃飯，圓佑會在知秀家熬夜打電動到後來幾乎是直接住在知秀家，直到淨漢提早從老家回來，打開門就看到圓佑坐在電視機前打電動  
「淨漢哥…」圓佑看到淨漢才發現他居然在這裡住了這麼久  
「你怎麼在這？」  
「淨漢呀…」知秀揉著眼睛從房裡走出來  
「圓佑，你又熬夜打電動」知秀轉頭看到還坐在地上的圓佑，跟他去睡前沒兩樣只是身邊多了幾個可樂空瓶跟泡麵空碗  
「你們兩個…」慢慢搞清楚狀況的淨漢手在兩人之間來回指著  
「什麼都沒有」知秀把這個多管閒事的人推進了他自己的房間  
開學之後兩個人還是像寒假一樣一起吃飯一起玩樂，只是圓佑搬回了他的宿舍，只是偶爾他和勝澈會睡在知秀和淨漢的房子裡，他和勝澈打遊戲打到難分難捨時，淨漢跟知秀就會看著他們嘆氣，然後認命的放棄客廳躲到房間裡

圓佑走在還有些濕的街上，手中拿著的是他唯一的相機，身上穿著不屬於他的衣服，衣服散發出一種淡淡的香氣，有點像是剛買的新書的氣味混上一點點果香，甚至還帶了一點剛剛咖啡店裡的咖啡味，圓佑並沒有直接回家，他去了他的工作室，地點就在離淨漢咖啡廳不遠的幾條街後，那間工作室的主人是他的大學學弟，雖然兩人都剛畢業不久，但兩人憑著打動人心的照片及帥氣的外貌正漸漸的打出名號  
「圓佑哥，還好吧？你不是沒帶傘出門嗎？」一推開門就聽到珉奎的碎碎念  
「去了街角的咖啡廳，他們…借我衣服換」圓佑一邊把裝備都卸下一邊整理著帶回來的衣服  
「街角的咖啡廳？你遇到知秀哥了？」珉奎一臉訝異的看著圓佑  
「你知道他在那裡？！」  
「金！珉！奎！」

「那個…我來還衣服」圓佑再次踏進咖啡廳是三天後的事了，推開門進去之後才發現在櫃檯的人不是淨漢，而是站著一個擁有陽光笑容的男子，但他都已經走進咖啡廳了只好向他說明自己的來意  
「喔～淨漢哥在樓上，你就是圓佑哥吧？我叫李碩珉，是淨漢哥的學弟」  
「我可以上去看看嗎？」圓佑指了指通往樓上的樓梯  
「應該可以吧，淨漢哥沒說過不行」

圓佑站在門前正猶豫著要不要進去門就從裡面被打開了，淨漢看起來一副剛睡醒的樣子，看來是要去樓下找吃的  
「喔圓佑呀，來還衣服嗎？知秀在裡面」看到圓佑站在門外淨漢似乎也不意外，讓開身子示意圓佑進來之後就把圓佑丟在客廳自己跑去找吃的了  
「圓佑？」知秀頂著一頭亂髮從房間裡走出來，看起來一臉沒睡醒的樣子  
「為什麼這麼晚起床？」圓佑還來不及整理自己的思緒就這樣脫口而出了一句  
知秀用迷濛的眼神看著他，這是他還沒睡醒的徵兆，圓佑朝知秀走過去習慣性地拍拍他的頭  
「知秀哥，昨天熬夜了吧？」  
「恩」  
「衣服我拿來了，你再去睡吧」圓佑把衣服拿給知秀後就打算離開  
「陪我…」知秀抓住即將轉身的圓佑，深怕他現在不抓住以後就再也沒有機會了，圓佑一時之間不知道怎麼拒絕知秀，雖然他自己也會為了打遊戲熬夜，但他更不喜歡知秀為了創作熬夜

圓佑躺在知秀床上看著蜷在自己懷裡的人，熟睡的人臉上卻充滿著不安的神情，時不時就皺起的眉訴說著不安穩的睡眠，圓佑輕輕地拍著知秀的背，他看著知秀在他懷裡慢慢地放鬆安穩地睡去  
知秀這才緩緩轉醒，他發現他眼前熟悉的身影和味道，他偷偷的抬起眼看著圓佑似乎睡著的臉龐，這才想起他在沒睡醒時做了什麼事，在早上打算去睡時他其實已經兩天沒有睡覺了，但在聽到圓佑的聲音後卻自動地打開房門，就這樣下意識地叫人留下了  
「醒了？」圓佑發現懷裡的人的動靜，看他來也不打算繼續睡了  
「圓佑呀…對不起，我…又做錯了吧」知秀看進圓佑的眼睛，圓佑還是一如往常的平靜  
「知秀不要一直說對不起」他摸摸窩在他懷裡的人  
「是我先離開你的，但…我還一直這樣對你」知秀不敢再看圓佑了，他怕自己像以前那樣越陷越深  
「那就不要再離開了」圓佑強迫知秀看著自己像是請求一般用他沙啞低沉的聲音向知秀說

那天之後圓佑變得越來越常出現在咖啡廳，就坐在知秀對面的位子上修圖，兩個人再也沒有談過關於感情的事，就像朋友一樣一起工作，圓佑對於知秀若即若離的態度也沒有太大的反應，只是默默的把一切都看在眼裡  
「圓佑，來了呀」淨漢坐在櫃台後朝推開門的圓佑打招呼  
「一樣熱拿鐵？」  
「恩，謝謝了，淨漢哥」圓佑道了謝就在自己的位子上坐下，天氣還算暖和的平日下午，店裡的客人卻三三五五的不太多  
「知秀哥呢？」  
「外出取材」淨漢端來圓佑的熱拿鐵順便在知秀的位子上坐下  
「知秀最近很怪，一直出門」  
「以前不會這樣嗎？」  
「通常不會，雖然他本來就愛到處溜達，但很少連續幾天都出去，你說知秀會不會交女朋友了？」淨漢問出這句話，圓佑臉上的表情是藏不住的震驚  
「淨漢哥…」當淨漢看到圓佑露出的表情後就知道圓佑也從來都沒有放下過知秀，當初圓佑會和他們斷了聯絡的關係大概也是因為這個  
「圓佑啊，你知道其實知秀一直都過得不好嗎？」

「你坐在我的位子上幹嘛？」  
「跟圓佑聊天呀」淨漢站起身把座位讓給知秀  
「你不去準備嗎？晚上不是要跟勝澈出去？」  
「算你還有點良心知道要回來上班呀」淨漢解開圍裙掛在知秀身上就轉身上樓了  
「圓佑呀，晚上有事嗎？沒事的話一起吃飯吧」知秀看著坐在對面的人，看著他認真工作的樣子，讓他想起他們以前為了準備考試在圖書館熬夜的日子，兩人肩並肩的坐著，累的時候趴在桌上睡著的時候醒來身上總會披著對方的外套，睜開眼睛第一眼看到的總是對方認真的側臉，對於還是學生的他們來說，那就是幸福了吧，圓佑看著發呆的知秀應了聲好，嘴角漾著自己都沒察覺的微笑  
太陽漸漸地落下，店裡的客人也因為接近晚餐時間而一個個離去，圓佑和知秀兩個人在淨漢離開後分別埋頭在自己的電腦，除了打字的鍵盤聲和按壓滑鼠的聲音外沒有多餘的聲響，靜謐而美好

02.

天幾乎已經全黑，從外面看進咖啡廳的話，只會看到兩個相反方向的光各自映照在兩個專注的人臉上，當知秀寫完一個段落伸懶腰的時候才發現天已經黑了，看著圓佑還專心在他的工作上，知秀走到櫃檯旁把燈打開，雖然咖啡廳晚上不營業，但木質裝潢配上鵝黃色的燈光總是讓人覺得很溫暖  
「餓了嗎？」打開燈的那一剎那跟圓佑對上眼隨口問了一句，換來圓佑點點頭  
「等等我把這裡收完我們就上樓」知秀正收拾著離開的客人們留下來的杯子  
「在家裡吃？」圓佑拿著他的杯子走到櫃檯打算幫知秀  
「恩，我煮飯」知秀在櫃檯後面對圓佑笑笑，不管圓佑露出疑惑的表情，在知秀收拾完後，兩人一起上樓

上樓後知秀進廚房忙著準備晚餐，圓佑坐在沙發上看著電視，之前他們還在一起的時候沒有人會做飯，兩人總是叫外賣吃再好一點的話就是去外面餐廳吃飯，圓佑趁著這個時候仔細地逛起了知秀和淨漢的房子  
「知秀哥，這遊戲是勝澈哥的嗎？」圓佑指著放在電視旁的一個櫃子，旁邊放著一堆勝澈偶爾留下來的時候會玩的遊戲  
「對呀，勝澈可是每天都來這裡吃飯呢」知秀從廚房裡探出頭來露出勝利者的微笑  
「他們今天會回來嗎？很久沒見勝澈哥了」圓佑有點抱歉地笑笑，當初為了逃離知秀的一切連跟自己最要好的學長也斷了聯繫  
「應該會吧，勝澈一直在說沒人陪他打遊戲」

當知秀把最後一顆煎蛋放上盤子後走到客廳發現圓佑蜷在沙發上睡著了，看來他今天在外面跑了一天也累了吧，知秀蹲下身軀看著圓佑的睡顏，臉上柔和的線條是平常看不到的溫和  
「圓佑呀，醒醒吃飯了」經過一番掙扎知秀還是決定要叫醒圓佑  
「恩…」圓佑在夢中聽到一聲溫柔的喊叫，他無意識地回了一聲  
「圓佑呀，起來吃飯了」看圓佑沒有醒來的跡象，知秀搖了搖他  
圓佑醒來第一眼看到的是知秀擔心的眼神，再來就是知秀的笑眼  
就算只有兩個人知秀還是煮了四個菜，雖然只是簡單的家常菜，但足以讓平常以外食為主的圓佑滿足了  
「很好吃」圓佑笑了，知秀發現圓佑笑起來也很可愛  
「不然你以為勝澈天天來蹭飯的理由是什麼」知秀也笑了，無奈地搖了搖頭

「知秀哥，我來洗碗吧」兩人幾乎是同一時間放下碗筷  
「好呀」知秀點了點頭就走到客廳看到剛剛被圓佑翻出來的遊戲  
「圓佑呀，你要留下來等你勝澈哥打遊戲嗎？」圓佑從廚房回頭看著知秀想了一下  
「好呀，反正我明天放假」圓佑洗完碗之後就在知秀腳邊坐下，知秀坐在沙發上看著書，圓佑坐在地板上看著電視

「知秀呀，崔勝澈說他……圓佑也在啊」淨漢打開門本來要對著知秀抱怨勝澈剛剛做的好事，但看到沙發上不只知秀一個人，淨漢露出曖昧地微笑看著知秀  
「圓佑？呀！你怎麼在這裡？」勝澈從淨漢後面探出頭來看到坐在沙發上的圓佑笑著大叫了一聲，他看著這個以前跟他很要好的學弟，他畢業之後卻因為他開始工作漸漸不常聯絡  
「勝澈哥，好久不見」勝澈整個人掛在圓佑身上，圓佑笑著看著這個很久沒見的學長，在他大學的時候跟他最要好、幫助他最多學長  
「打一場嗎？」勝澈早就從淨漢那邊聽到圓佑最近常來他們店裡，但也沒想太多，看到圓佑在家裡時也有些意外，但他這學弟唯一會等他的理由大概就是打遊戲了  
「嗯」  
「來吧，很久沒一起玩了，真懷念，輸的請吃飯呀」  
兩個大男人就這樣霸佔了電視機和地板，知秀和淨漢就只好躲回房間裡  
「他們今天會通宵吧？」淨漢一進知秀房間就毫不猶豫地躺上他的床  
「不知道，你問你男人」知秀坐在自己的椅子上看著躺在自己床上的人  
「你跟圓佑是怎樣？」淨漢挑了挑眉  
「沒有怎樣，留他下來吃飯，他看到遊戲之後就說要等勝澈回來」知秀聳聳肩老實交代了事情的經過，走到床邊踢踢躺在床上的人叫他讓個位子出來  
「淨漢呀，我該怎麼辦？」知秀只有在淨漢面前會卸下武裝，他那紳士的外表，永遠都微笑著對人的知秀，也是需要依靠的  
「順其自然吧，你們現在這樣不是也挺好的嗎」淨漢側過身來看著這個三年來都不曾放過自己的人   
「唉…」  
「放心吧，其實你們都沒有真正忘記過彼此吧？」

隔天知秀一睜開眼睛發現淨漢睡在旁邊，仔細一想昨天好像和淨漢聊著聊著就睡著了，打開門看見客廳一團亂，勝澈和圓佑一個躺在沙發上一個躺在地上就這樣睡著，知秀幫他們一人蓋了一個毛毯後去樓下泡了個咖啡，再上樓的時候發現圓佑已經醒了  
「醒了？」看到圓佑一臉迷茫的坐在沙發上知秀把手上的咖啡遞過去，圓佑搖了搖頭  
「還要睡嗎？」知秀拍拍圓佑的頭，圓佑點了點頭  
「那你去那間睡吧」知秀指向一間客房，其實那間房間是為了勝澈準備的，但通常勝澈也都不會在那間房裡睡，知秀把圓佑安頓好之後回到沙發叫勝澈去淨漢房裡睡  
「他們人呢？」淨漢從知秀房間探出頭來看著躺在沙發上看書的知秀  
「一個在你房間一個在勝澈房間」知秀放下書本伸了個懶腰順便讓了個位子給淨漢  
「你今天不出去嗎？」  
「今天放假欸」知秀瞪大眼睛看著淨漢，本來溫和的氣息瞬間變得強硬  
「哈哈哈，還是沒靈感？」淨漢也已經習慣這樣切換自如地知秀，看著知秀點點頭，淨漢伸手拿起知秀放在桌上的咖啡喝了一口  
「真苦，就叫你不要自己泡了吧」  
「我喜歡，你管我」知秀把咖啡從淨漢手中搶回來  
「吃飯嗎？」知秀用腳踹踹攤在沙發另一邊的人，淨漢搖搖頭起身往自己的房間去了  
淨漢才剛關上房門另一間房間的門卻打開了  
「知秀哥」圓佑從房間裡出來走到沙發上坐下  
「吃飯嗎？」見圓佑點點頭，知秀也就起身去廚房準備煮飯了  
「知秀哥我幫你吧」圓佑也跟著進了廚房  
「你會做飯？」  
「一點點，畢竟也自己生活了那麼久」  
圓佑在知秀的指揮下兩人一起完成了午餐，兩個人跟昨天晚上一樣面對面坐著吃飯  
「圓佑呀，晚上有事嗎？」  
圓佑搖了搖頭  
「那晚上陪我去個地方吧」  
「好」

圓佑下午回家換了個衣服，在約好的時間準時的出現在咖啡廳門口，卻看見咖啡廳的燈是暗的  
「叭！叭！」  
圓佑回頭看見一台深藍近乎黑的跑車停在他身後  
「上車吧」圓佑看見知秀的笑眼在黑夜中閃著星光，像是被著魔了一般就這樣坐進副駕駛座  
「知秀哥，你怎麼…？」圓佑盯著知秀的側臉，覺得他還是不夠瞭解這個哥哥，對這個哥哥自己知道的事情還太少  
「我也是有在賺錢的呀」知秀笑笑地看了一眼圓佑  
「我們要去哪裡？」  
「帶你去一個我沒靈感的時候會去的地方」  
音響裡淌流出最新的流行樂被知秀果斷的切掉換成充滿靈魂的R&B，他看了一眼圓佑，圓佑好像沒有太大異議的樣子，反而是跟著音樂哼起歌來，圓佑低沉的聲音和上音響裡的高音，讓知秀覺得他似乎回到那時候，跟圓佑兩個人在租屋處每天晚上都會放著音樂玩樂的時光，兩人的音樂取向不太一樣，混在一起卻也沒什麼違和感，放著音樂兩人或許做著自己的事，偶爾哼個一兩句，有時候知秀教圓佑唱歌，有時候圓佑讓知秀唱RAP

「到了」知秀把車停在一個像半山腰的地方，四周可見的燈光只有在他們車前的那一盞路燈，知秀用他笑著的桃花眼回答圓佑疑惑的眼神，圓佑跟著知秀下車後看到車子旁邊似乎有著一條被人走出來的小徑，知秀用手撥開被樹葉擋住的入口鑽了進去  
一鑽進樹叢裡本來以為會是一條不知道通往哪裡的小徑，但迎接他們的卻是一大片草原，空曠的草原像是有人定期整理般的整齊，草地上隱約可以看到一朵朵的小花，知秀帶著圓佑走到草原中間坐下  
「這就是哥的靈感來源？」圓佑望著坐在一旁的知秀的側臉，在沒有光的狀態下只看得到輪廓，隱藏不住的是從知秀身上散發出的孤寂感，像是一個人獨自站在人群中，所有人都可以看到他卻接近不了他的那種疏離，總覺得再次見到知秀之後有種重新認識他的感覺，他好像不再是以前那個溫和的哥哥，縱使他在大家面前還是一樣地溫柔體貼，圓佑總覺得有些不一樣，他以前也不是沒察覺知秀有時候會陷入自己的世界，但那時候的他只覺得大家都需要一點自己的空間也就沒太留意  
知秀躺了下來手指向天空，圓佑這才抬起頭來看著天空，在沒有光害的山中肉眼可以看見的星空簡直可以用燦爛來形容，圓佑也躺下來好好欣賞這片夜空  
「哥一直都說很喜歡星空的吧」  
「恩」

接近秋天的天氣，沒有陽光的夜晚漸漸的越來越冷，只穿一件長外套的知秀漸漸地開始發抖，但他還不想離開，好不容易最近才擠出一點時間可以到這裡來，這裡是他回國之後淨漢帶他來的地方，每當想念圓佑的時候他就會自己來這裡，當然他最想帶來的人現在在他身邊，只是他沒想到圓佑還記得他喜歡星空這件事  
「圓佑呀，對不起，那時候…」知秀沒辦法控制自己的思緒，他一直想到過去和圓佑在一起的種種，從圓佑出現的那一天開始他沒辦法在裝下去了，裝做什麼事都沒有一樣  
「哥…現在不要說這個吧」其實圓佑早就發現了，發現知秀在躲他，就算他裝的什麼事都沒有一樣，他也知道知秀還沒有準備好要說這些事情，只是現在知秀覺得如果不說出來只會更難受  
「圓佑…」知秀坐起來看著躺在地上的圓佑  
「哥，我只想問哥一個問題，哥還喜歡我嗎？」這幾年圓佑也不是沒有努力過忘記知秀，但知秀總會在他放鬆警戒的時候竄進腦海  
「喜歡，但我不能…」知秀剩下的話語被淹沒在嘴裡，圓佑就這樣吻了上來  
「喜歡就夠了」圓佑利用吸氣空檔的時候再知秀耳邊說  
兩人終於分開時互相靠在對方懷裡喘著氣，知秀在鼻腔充滿圓佑的味道時眼淚不自覺的流了下來，他熟悉的味道，他想了整整三年的味道，熟悉的香水味加上一點點淡淡的菸草味  
圓佑發現懷中的人瑟瑟發抖，圓佑輕輕拍著知秀的背把人抱得更緊，他又何嘗不想念懷中的人，為了知秀他盡可能地遠離的在大學時代對他最好的人們，盡可能地脫離他原本的生活圈想辦法去忘記他  
「知秀呀…我好想你，想到我都不敢跟勝澈哥他們聯絡」圓佑在知秀耳邊說著，把三年的思念傳給懷中這個離開的人  
「圓佑…」懷中的人伸出手摸上自己的臉頰，知秀臉上還帶著淚，圓佑想也沒想就再次吻了下去

他們第一次對彼此表達心意已經是接近期中考的時候了，念中文系的知秀只要把書都啃完就多多少少可以應付考試，但念室內設計的圓佑就不一樣了，一張一張的作品被圓佑丟在地板上，知秀打開圓佑家門的時候被眼前的景象嚇了一跳，紙張不只散亂在地上家裡所有能放東西的地方幾乎都被蓋上一層紙，全圓佑卻趴在桌上睡著了，知秀幫他把歪掉的眼鏡摘了手中的筆放下，輕輕拍著圓佑的臉頰叫他去床上睡  
「兩個小時後叫我」圓佑只留下了一句話就躺在床上不省人事  
知秀開始著手整理被主人弄亂的房間，但知秀也不知道哪些是需要的哪些是不需要的，他把丟在地上的都整理成一疊，其他看起來比較完好的放成一疊，他嘆了口氣只好等圓佑醒來再說了，那天叫醒圓佑之後，再次叮嚀他再忙也要記得吃飯休息，知秀就回家準備他自己的考試了

再次得到圓佑的消息是隔天下午考完試之後的事了，勝澈打電話來問自己知不知道圓佑在哪裡，問他為什麼圓佑沒來通識課的考試，知秀掛掉電話之後就急急忙忙地跑到圓佑家，一進家門就發現圓佑蜷成一團縮在客廳地板上  
「圓佑呀…圓佑呀…」知秀發現倒在地上的人沒反應差點就要打電話叫救護車了  
「知秀哥」知秀正忙亂的翻著書包找手機，圓佑睜開眼睛叫了一句  
「圓佑呀，怎麼了？」  
「胃痛，大概是昏過去了吧」  
「要去醫院嗎？」圓佑搖了搖頭，知秀扶著圓佑到床上躺著  
「怎麼會這樣？」知秀在床邊坐了下來  
「太久沒吃飯吧，畫著畫著就忘記了」圓佑揉了揉眉心他也沒想到熬著熬著三天就過了，知秀離開後他就沒再睡過了，一心追求完美的他一直對自己的作品很不滿意，這三天也是用家裡僅存的泡麵和餅乾填飽肚子，甚至有時候過了飯點也就沒有吃飯了，再加上圓佑本來就有胃疼的毛病，所以才會發生這樣的事情  
「你也幾天沒睡了吧？睡吧」知秀看到圓佑憔悴的臉的其實也猜到他可能在他離開後就沒有再休息，拍了拍圓佑之後打算到外面去給他一個空間休息  
「知秀哥，不要走」圓佑從被子裡伸出手抓住知秀的手腕  
「我去給你弄點吃的」著急的知秀連聲音都無法控制的變大  
「我想要你陪我」圓佑無視知秀的反應，拍拍他身旁的空位讓知秀躺到床上  
知秀一躺到床上圓佑就靠著他睡著了，知秀心裡除了有些驚慌之外還有點開心，兩人其實都知道彼此對彼此有些不一樣，但都沒有去點破，知秀有些心疼的低下頭親了圓佑的頭，但他這個小動作卻被圓佑發現了，瞬間知秀就反被壓在下面，圓佑的臉近的可以感受到彼此的呼吸，知秀選擇閉上眼睛等待  
「哥，可以嗎？」圓佑近乎蒼白的臉呼出的氣息打在知秀臉上，知秀緩緩的睜開眼睛看進圓佑的眼裡，慎重的點了點頭  
圓佑的吻像雨滴一般的落了下來，在知秀窒息的前一刻圓佑放開了他  
「可以好好睡一覺了」圓佑從知秀身上翻下來露出滿足的笑容，圓佑幾乎是一閉上眼就睡著的，他早就察覺自己對知秀的心意，只是他在等，他想要確定知秀跟他有一樣的感覺  
知秀看著帶著笑意睡著的圓佑，初吻就這樣被奪走了呢，知秀摸著自己的嘴唇想道，他看著熟睡的圓佑嘴上漾著溫柔的笑，轉身翻下床打算去翻冰箱幫圓佑做點吃的

做飯做到一半身後傳來開門的聲響，轉頭看到睡眼惺忪的圓佑探出頭來  
「怎麼起來了？吵到你了？」知秀不忘把手裡的炒飯翻了翻  
「香」圓佑走到知秀身後抱住他，把頭靠在知秀肩膀上嗅了嗅，不知道是在說炒飯香，還是說知秀香  
知秀露出好看的笑，看了一眼黏在自己身上看起來又要睡著的人  
「還想睡嗎？」  
「恩，但先吃飯」圓佑一直閉著眼睛，雖然熬夜對他來說不算什麼，但是在熬夜又集中精力的狀況下還真的不是睡幾個小時就可以恢復的  
「好吃」只不過是一盤簡單的炒飯，但圓佑卻覺得這是他出生以來吃過最好吃的炒飯，知秀盯著圓佑把飯吃完再去睡了之後才離開，在這天之後他們的人生中多了一個無法抹滅的人

03.

溫度漸漸地越來越低，知秀身上披著圓佑的外套兩人牽著手往車子的方向走  
「哥我來開車吧」圓佑伸手向知秀討鑰匙，看著知秀茫然的表情圓佑知道知秀一直都沒有從剛才的狀況回神  
「哥你不要想太多，我不是說喜歡就夠了嗎，我們這次會一直走下去的」圓佑將知秀困在車和他中間，用手抬起知秀的下巴強迫性的讓他看進自己的眼中  
「圓佑呀…真的對不起但…」知秀躲開圓佑的眼神  
「知秀，不要再把我推開第二次了好不好」圓佑把知秀緊緊抱在懷裡，知秀感受到圓佑在發抖，圓佑在害怕，害怕懷裡的人會再次頭也不回的拋下他，圓佑突然感受到胸前的衣服濕了一塊，知秀卻也在自責，自責他那時候是拋下圓佑離開，更壞的是他卻又在圓佑不打算追究他時推開他  
「知秀上車吧，外面冷」  
上車之後知秀也沒有多說一句話，只是看著窗外默默地流淚，圓佑用著開車的空檔時不時看著知秀，有時候拍拍他的手，有時候摸摸他的頭，希望他可以放過他自己  
「可以…去你家嗎？」知秀在發現快到咖啡廳的時候突然說道，圓佑在聽到知秀說這句話的時候身子僵了一下，但很快恢復正常，圓佑把車子掉頭開往另一個方向，知秀望著窗外發現窗外的景色越來越熟悉，他轉頭看著圓佑  
「圓佑…」知秀用著懇切的聲音想要向圓佑求證  
「是我們家」圓佑低沉的聲音中帶有一點忍隱，他在知秀離開之後也曾經想過要搬離他們一起選的家，但每次都想著在過一段時間吧，一直到現在圓佑還是住在大三開學時他們一起租的房子裡

跟著圓佑走進這個記憶中的房子，打開記憶中的那扇房門，知秀在打開的那一剎那眼淚就落了下來，他的房間在他離開的時候都沒被動過，唯一不同的是原本放在床上陪著他入眠的貓咪玩偶現在安穩地躺在圓佑的房間裡，知秀轉身朝著對面的房間走進去，看見圓佑正背對著他換上衣服，他不等圓佑把衣服穿好就從後面抱住他  
「我回來了…全圓佑，我回來了」知秀抱著圓佑像是孩子一樣啜泣著，圓佑把環在他腰上的雙手拉開，轉過身去抱住知秀  
「圓佑…圓佑…對不起…」知秀一直不停地說著，像是要為了他的離開賠罪，更像是要撫平圓佑的傷痛，知秀從圓佑緊緊抱著他的力度感受到他的忍隱  
「洪知秀，你知道我多想你嗎？」圓佑嘆了一口氣之後吐出一句  
「知秀…我好想你…」圓佑破碎的聲音刺在知秀心上，現在的圓佑像是在跟主人討拍的貓咪，知秀捧起圓佑的臉輕輕地吻上去，雖然口中充滿兩人淚水的鹹味，但似乎只有這樣才可以撫平這些年來的思念，才可以確認彼此真的還在

隔天早晨圓佑在聞到一陣煎蛋味之後醒來，循著味道走出去看著在廚房裡忙的團團轉的知秀圓佑一陣恍惚，時光似乎回到了他們剛在一起的那天，下意識地走過去圈住那個人  
「吵醒你了？」  
「好香」圓佑靠在知秀頸肩偷香，卻感受到手被冰涼的液體滴到  
「怎麼了？昨天還沒哭夠呀？」圓佑把懷中的人轉過來面對自己，看著他漂亮的眼睛裡充滿著淚水，圓佑捨不得的把即將落下的淚水吻掉，知秀回抱著圓佑  
「我不會走了，再也不走了」

「勝澈呀，我要去玩那個」一踏進遊樂園淨漢就興奮的拖著勝澈到處走，知秀和圓佑牽著手走在他們身後  
「你想玩什麼？」圓佑側過頭問著專心看著地圖的知秀，他記得知秀表面上看起來像個溫和的人，其實他膽子也是挺大的  
「不知道欸，都想玩…」  
「那先去這裡吧，現在這時間去不用排隊」圓佑的手指向這間遊樂園最有名但也最恐怖的設施  
「好吧」他們跟淨漢說了一聲之後就分道揚鑣了，走到了那設施附近果然如圓佑所說這時間沒什麼人，兩人只排了十分鐘的隊就順利地搭上設施  
「哈哈哈哈哈」知秀大笑著，他的眼睛瞇到幾乎看不到  
「不要再笑了…」圓佑一臉蒼白的看著他，他才剛坐上雲霄飛車的當下他就後悔了  
「下次你就不要玩了啦」洪知秀還很不怕死的繼續嘲笑著圓佑，圓佑用力的反手一握把手中的人扯到懷裡說了一句話，知秀的臉瞬間變紅，圓佑在知秀的十字架耳環上親了一下才放開懷中的人  
「再吵就在這裡吻你」聽到這句話知秀腦中只想著三年沒見圓佑怎麼變成這樣，以前清純可愛的圓佑現在變得會調戲人了

圓佑站在樹旁的陰影下等著知秀，再次看了看手錶確認時間，說要去廁所的人已經進去15分鐘了還看不到人影，正當圓佑想要進去找人的時候看到臉色不太好的知秀走出來  
「怎麼了？」看著知秀的臉色有些蒼白  
「頭暈…」知秀的臉上少了平時會有的溫和表情，取而代之的是疲憊的表情  
「怎麼突然這樣？」圓佑蹙著眉看著知秀  
「也不算是突然…說來話長」知秀伸出手摸摸圓佑的臉跟他說自己沒事  
「很不舒服嗎？」  
「有點」圓佑讓知秀在椅子上坐下，圓佑蹲在知秀前面細細觀察著他  
「那回家吧，先跟淨漢哥說一聲，我們先回家」  
「可是圓佑…我們都好不容易來這裡了」  
「你的身體比較重要，想來我們以後再來」圓佑哄著知秀，他知道知秀又擔心太多了，在往出口移動的路上，他們在海盜船那裏發現淨漢和勝澈，勝澈似乎又跟淨漢打賭輸了，被淨漢逼著撒嬌  
「欸欸知秀他們來了，你剛好多了兩個觀眾」淨漢開心的拍著勝澈的手臂  
「知秀你怎麼了？」勝澈先發現知秀的不對勁，淨漢才剛跟知秀對上眼就發現對方偷偷地搖了搖頭  
「圓佑你先送知秀回去吧」淨漢也收起了玩笑，拍拍圓佑的肩膀示意他照顧好知秀

「去睡吧」  
「不要…沒有到這種地步…」知秀其實已經習慣這樣有時候會突然找來的頭暈，雖然整個人會感覺很累，但也沒有到需要一直躺著的地步  
「有藥嗎？」圓佑無視了知秀的抗議，他知道知秀本來就善於逞強所以只好逼迫他休息  
「在我家」因為圓佑家離遊樂園比較近所以他們離開後就直接來這裡了，雖然說知秀最近住在這裡的時間可能比回自己家來的多，但他遇到圓佑之後就很少再出現今天的症狀了，所以並沒有把平常會吃的藥帶來這裡  
「咖啡廳？」圓佑向知秀確定了之後拿著鑰匙就要往外走  
「圓佑…」知秀從床上坐起來喊住圓佑  
圓佑嘆了一口氣走回床邊，躺在知秀旁再次強迫知秀躺下  
「睡吧，我陪你」  
知秀拗不過圓佑只好乖乖地閉上眼睛，聞著圓佑淡淡的氣味讓頭暈的知秀很快就安穩地睡去

圓佑看著懷中的人睡著了之後，悄悄地把枕在知秀頭下的手抽了出來，輕輕地關上門，沒有咖啡廳鑰匙的圓佑站在咖啡廳門口拿出手機打算打電話給勝澈求救  
「圓佑呀」  
「勝澈哥，你們終於回來了」  
「怎麼了？」淨漢看著圓佑一個人站在外面覺得很奇怪，但還是拿出鑰匙打開大門  
「知秀呢？」  
「在我家睡了，他說他的藥放在這裡，想說趁他睡了來幫他拿」  
「上來吧」  
跟著淨漢哥上樓進到知秀房裡，但圓佑不知道要從哪裡開始找，望著知秀過於乾淨的桌子他毫無頭緒  
「圓佑呀」淨漢開門走了進來，他笑了笑摸了摸看起來猶豫著要不要翻箱倒櫃的人的頭  
「在這裡」淨漢打開床邊的矮櫃拿出了一個藥罐給他  
「淨漢哥知道知秀哥為什麼會這樣嗎？」圓佑知道如果知秀不想跟他說的話他不管怎麼問都只會得到知秀的笑臉，所以他想要從淨漢這裡問到一些什麼，淨漢在知秀的床邊坐了下來拍了拍旁邊的位子叫圓佑也坐下  
「你知道知秀失眠很嚴重吧？」  
「猜到了」  
「頭暈也是時不時會有的症狀，但…原因你自己去問他吧，我相信他會想要自己跟你講的」淨漢站起身拍拍發呆的圓佑  
淨漢離開之後圓佑走到櫃子旁打開抽屜，發現整個抽屜裡都是不同的藥，開封過的未開封的都被整整齊齊地擺著，看著一瓶又一瓶寫滿密密麻麻英文的藥，圓佑臉上不自覺的爬滿了淚水“洪知秀，你到底對你自己是多麼的狠心？”

知秀醒來之後發現身邊少了個溫暖的來源，其實他在圓佑離開時就感受到了，但身體的不適讓他再度昏睡過去，再次醒來後還是不見自家戀人的知秀因為身體的不適讓他想法不停地奔馳著，腦中全都是三年前他選擇離開圓佑的時候，圓佑試圖留下自己，自己卻轉頭離去的畫面，知秀把臉埋在手裡，眼淚不斷地湧出來  
「洪知秀，你這個人怎麼這麼壞…」  
知秀不停的自言自語，一手捶著自己的床一手扯著自己的頭髮想要讓自己清醒過來，眼淚持續不斷的落下，他自己也知道他在傷害自己但他停不下來，他覺得全部都是他的錯，好像他活在這世界上就是一種錯誤，知秀沒有哭出聲，他只是不停地啜泣著  
「怎麼辦…怎麼辦…怎麼辦…」他一直重複的念著，一顆顆斗大的淚水從他好看的眼裡落下

圓佑一打開門就發現知秀房裡傳來的動靜，衝進去一看發現知秀用力的絞著自己的雙手  
「知秀，知秀！」圓佑衝到床邊緊緊抱著懷中的人，讓不要再傷害自己，圓佑在看到這樣的知秀的時候說實話十分的震驚，他不知道知秀為什麼會這樣，他握住戀人發紅的雙手，想辦法把溫度傳進他的心理  
知秀抬起發紅的眼睛看著圓佑，眼睛裡的迷茫還沒有消散，圓佑看到的是滿滿的孤寂還有自責，圓佑再次擁緊知秀，把他抱在懷裡一次又一次的哄，直到哭聲漸漸停下，知秀把頭靠在圓佑肩上，從美國回來後，他已經很久沒有再經歷過這樣的夢靨，是因為最近太幸福了所以老天爺要給他一些警告嗎

知秀坐在床上，圓佑在床邊坐著，手上是知秀的藥還有一杯溫水，這讓知秀覺得有一點難堪，像是把他所有的弱點都攤在陽光下一樣，知秀溫順的拿起水把藥吃了  
「感覺怎麼樣了？」圓佑坐在床邊低著頭玩弄著知秀的手  
「圓佑呀，嚇到你了吧？偶爾…偶爾會這樣…但現在已經好很多了」知秀抬起手來摸摸圓佑有些長了的頭髮  
「怎麼了？為什麼？」  
「是憂鬱症」圓佑看著知秀的眼眶再度泛紅，輕輕地靠近他把他眼角的淚吻掉  
「什麼時候…？」圓佑低沉的聲音在知秀耳邊圍繞  
「去美國之後的那個冬天」  
「為什麼…？」  
「因為我拋下了你」知秀看著自己被玩弄的手被緊緊握住，他發現手裡一陣冰涼  
「圓佑…」知秀用手捧起圓佑的臉，發現圓佑的眼淚早已將他的臉浸濕，知秀輕輕地吻了上去，從眼角開始，到鼻尖，最後回到嘴唇  
「對不起…對不起…我以為那時候的分開會讓我們更好」

其實在畢業前半年知秀就知道他畢業後必須回美國，全家都移民美國的他是在他強烈的堅持下才得以留在韓國念書，他在畢業後必須要回美國接下家裡的事業，雖然這件事他一直都是明白的，他也一直都知道自己對商業的方面沒有興趣，但他覺得他都已經留在韓國念書了，回美國也算是一種對家人的交代，這一切在圓佑出現後卻讓知秀陷入兩難，他如果回美國，他不能保證他還有辦法可以再回到韓國跟圓佑一起  
「哥畢業後想要做什麼？」期中考周後的周末午後，兩人還躺在床上，散亂在床下的衣服說明昨晚的瘋狂，圓佑卻不知怎麼的突然想到這個問題，親親還蜷在自己懷中不想醒來的人的額頭  
「恩？很累…」知秀沙啞的聲音帶著剛起床特有的撒嬌，翻了個身再度閉上眼睛  
圓佑把手枕在頭後，看著背對自己的戀人，他已經不是第一次逃避自己這個問題了，鄰近畢業的知秀卻不像勝澈一樣忙著找工作，也不像淨漢哥早就想好用打工存來的錢開咖啡廳，知秀卻每天還是一樣去上課，等圓佑下課，跟圓佑歪膩的日子，他也不是沒有感覺到知秀的反常，他發現有時候知秀會躲著他講電話，用英文，他原本以為是他家人的事，但知秀不講，他也不會去問  
「圓佑呀」原本已經背過身去的知秀又翻回來環上圓佑的腰  
「我會回美國，畢業之後」知秀感受到他抱著的身子僵了一下  
「所以呢？」圓佑嘆了口氣，用手婆娑著知秀的頭，看著躺在自己胸膛上的人  
「想問問你的意見」知秀用他漂亮的手指戳著圓佑瘦到可見的肋骨  
「如果我希望你不去呢？」  
「我一定要去，這是我當初留在韓國的交換條件」  
「我等你」  
「我不一定能再回來，你知道嗎…圓佑…」  
兩個人用沉默在拉鋸，誰都沒有再多說一句話，直到兩人又沉沉的睡去

「圓佑！全圓佑！」全圓佑甩門離開家，留下知秀一個人站在他們家裡面對一片孤寂，他們又吵架了，因為知秀要回美國的事，日期已經定下來了，畢業後一個禮拜的飛機，圓佑堅持不是他跟知秀一起去美國就是知秀留下來，這不知道是這禮拜第幾次吵架了，好像每天一睜開眼睛兩人就為了這件事而吵，知秀希望圓佑可以留下來完成學業，之後可以到美國找他，但圓佑堅持要跟知秀一起去美國  
圓佑從家裡出來後去了勝澈家  
「哥，我做錯了嗎？我是不是應該讓他走」勝澈拿了兩瓶啤酒擺在桌上，看著這個每隔幾天就要來報到一次的弟弟，讓他跟淨漢最近也因為他們兩個而不得安寧  
「沒錯，你們兩個都沒錯，只是想法不同而已」  
「但是知秀哥都沒有想過留下來，為了我」圓佑執拗的看著勝澈  
「他是真的必須得回美國，不管怎樣大學畢業了總是要回去一趟」  
「哥！」看著圓佑有些發紅的眼眶，其實勝澈也很不捨  
「你可以等畢業後再去找他，或是等你畢業了他就回來了，你也知道這不是他能決定的事，我相信他跟你說過了」勝澈拍拍圓佑的肩希望他可以想開一點，他知道圓佑因為之前家裡的事變得對感情上的事非常敏感

「洪知秀！你在我家還不開燈你是想嚇死誰」淨漢剛剛從圖書館回家，一打開家門發現知秀有如喪屍一般坐在他家沙發上差點沒把他嚇死  
「又怎麼了？」  
「一樣」  
「唉…你們在這樣下去也不是辦法，好好跟他說吧」  
「我說了，我能說的都說了，這也不是我願意的呀」  
「圓佑在勝澈那裡」淨漢回到家才打開剛剛關成靜音的手機，發現勝澈半小時前傳來的訊息  
「嗯」  
「所以我說你們兩個到底打算怎樣，都吵了將近一個月了，圓佑會那樣想也不是不能理解，但你也不是說不回去就能不回去的」淨漢坐在知秀旁邊順便靠在知秀的肩上，一手滑著手機一手拿著剛剛買的冰淇淋吃著  
「你覺得呢？」  
「大不了就分手ㅎㅎ」知秀很羨慕淨漢，似乎什麼沉重的話到他嘴邊都會變得雲淡風輕  
「去煮飯」淨漢用手推推坐在旁邊發呆的人  
「為什麼？」知秀用毫無生氣的臉看著旁邊一臉不關我的事的人  
「商談費ㅎㅎ」

04.

那天從遊樂園回來之後，圓佑跟知秀大概有一個多禮拜沒見面了，圓佑接了一個大案子，每天為了難纏的客戶忙得焦頭爛額，知秀則是因為截稿時間快到了趕稿趕到沒日沒夜  
“知秀，想你了” 知秀的電腦跳出一行圓佑傳來的訊息  
“忙完了嗎？晚上來家裡吃飯，勝澈說要買好吃了來吃” 知秀快速敲打著鍵盤  
“今天收尾完就沒事了，放假陪你，截稿日是今天吧？多久沒睡了？”知秀感嘆著圓佑的打字速度，果然玩遊戲就是不一樣嗎，明明自己才是靠鍵盤維生的人呀  
“ㅎㅎ三天”知秀不怕死了傳了真實的數字，收到的回覆是一連串的貼圖顯示著圓佑想殺人的心情  
“等我回去收拾你”在一連串貼圖攻擊之後圓佑留下一句

圓佑結束工作的時候已經接近七點，剛好來得及趕上吃飯的時間，圓佑剛一打開門知秀就迎上去給他一個擁抱  
「辛苦了，我們圓佑」  
「洪知秀，你夠了沒呀」勝澈坐在沙發上給他一個白眼，側身朝圓佑招了招手，指了指旁邊的位子叫他坐下，順便把放在桌上的另一個遙控器塞給圓佑  
「崔勝澈，你才夠了吧」  
「你們都夠了吧，要不要吃飯呀，你們！」感受到自家戀人怒氣上升的勝澈第一個跳起來放下遙控器  
「哥～」圓佑因為被隊友拋下傳來一陣哀號

「今天他們也玩通宵嗎？」淨漢一樣躺在知秀的床上，看著剛洗完澡出來的人  
「應該不會吧，全圓佑也不知道幾天沒睡了」知秀瞟了一眼客廳兩個人手指動的飛快  
「不管了，我要去睡了，shua晚安」淨漢伸了個懶腰走回自己的房間，路過客廳的時候還不忘踢了勝澈一腳  
知秀在剛躺下不久之後就感覺到床的另一頭陷了下去，之後他就圈進一個溫暖的懷抱裡  
「好想你」  
「想我還只知道玩遊戲」  
「我很久沒玩了…」知秀想像著黑暗中戀人下垂的嘴角微微地笑了  
「快睡吧，不是很久沒睡了」  
「恩…」知秀的尾音漸漸模糊  
「明天我們去上次那個草原吧，我有事跟你說」圓佑不知道對方有沒有聽到，他撫著知秀的頭髮閉上眼睛漸漸睡去

「為什麼要來這裡？」  
「你不是喜歡來嗎？」  
「你要說什麼？」  
「你聽到了」  
「我沒那麼容易睡著」  
「我得到了一個機會，去歐洲，一年」  
「很好呀」  
「知秀…」  
「去吧，我會等你」知秀的眼神望著遠方  
「跟我一起走」圓佑知道他可能有點胡鬧，但他希望這次他們可以不要重蹈覆轍  
「圓佑，我不能…」回到國內後到最近好不容易開始有一點固定的讀者知秀自然不希望就這樣離開，  
「那我不去了，我在國內一樣可以有作品集」圓佑轉身緊緊抱住知秀  
「圓佑！那麼好的機會怎麼可以不去」知秀輕輕退開圓佑的懷抱，看著圓佑的眼睛  
「你不應該這麼任性的，我會在這裡等你回來，就像你等我一樣，好嗎？」知秀抹掉圓佑眼角泛出的淚光，踮起腳尖吻了上去，得到了圓佑的點頭之後，知秀環住圓佑的腰依偎在圓佑懷裡  
不是只有你在怕我們重蹈覆轍，但我們會更好的  
他們一直以來都是這樣，每當一個人失去信心的時候對方就會給出雙倍的肯定，直到他們再次找回平衡為止

唯一一次失衡是三年前的那天，知秀出國兩天前，他們約在淨漢即將開幕的咖啡廳裡辦了一場送別會，知秀和圓佑在淨漢跟勝澈的開導下都各退了一步，雖然不再吵架，但兩人都感覺比起以前他們之間似乎多了一層紗  
「洪知秀，回去之後不可以斷了聯絡」已經有點微醺的勝澈指著坐對面的知秀  
「怎麼可能」知秀朝著他翻了翻白眼，舉起手中的酒杯  
「祝我一切順利」  
「一切順利！」  
等把醉了的勝澈和暈到連路都走不穩的淨漢弄到樓上安置好了之後，知秀才下樓來打算整理桌上的杯盤狼藉  
「圓佑？還好嗎？送你回家？還是上樓睡？」看著癱在沙發上的圓佑，知秀以為他也喝醉了  
「我想要待在這裡」圓佑用喝了酒之後更沙啞的聲音說  
「你可不可以也待在這裡，不要走」圓佑哭了，從那天兩人各退一步之後就再也沒有顯露出情緒的全圓佑哭了  
「圓佑，不要鬧」圓佑突然從位子上站起來抓住知秀就吻了上去，簡單粗暴，不同於平時圓佑喜歡的慢慢廝磨，知秀一路被圓佑推到撞到牆壁，他悶哼了一聲，酒醉的人沒有發現，圓佑現在腦中只有一個想法他要讓他的知秀知道他有多麼的不開心，但酒醉的他想不出其他更好的方式  
「對不起」他愛憐著撫著被他吻的紅腫的嘴唇，但動作沒有停下朝著知秀的脖子繼續進攻  
「圓佑…全圓佑！」知秀眼裡含著淚水，雖然現在壓在他身上的人是他的愛人，但揮之不去的是一種被強迫的感覺  
「全圓佑！」知秀破碎的聲音讓圓佑醒了過來  
「知秀不要走」圓佑在知秀面前半跪了下來  
「對不起…知秀對不起…」看到這樣的圓佑，知秀的眼淚也不知不覺的流了下來，但這讓知秀下定決心  
「圓佑，我們分手吧」  
「知秀哥…」  
「圓佑我累了」這是全圓佑第一次從洪知秀口中聽到累這個字 “那他真的很累了吧！＂圓佑不知道要怎麼面對眼前的人，眼前的人陪他走過人生中最困難的時候，曾在他無助的時候給他溫暖的笑容，圓佑轉身就想走，手腕卻傳來一股力量將他往回扯，他轉身對上知秀泛紅的眼睛  
「圓佑…我會離開所以不要跟淨漢他們斷了聯絡」  
「知秀…不能留下嗎？」圓佑想要試試看，試試看能不能挽回一次，他的知秀會像以前那樣笑著跑進自己懷裡  
知秀只是流著淚搖了搖頭，圓佑再也忍不住想要奪門而出卻被知秀抱住  
「圓佑，陪我，最後一個晚上」圓佑轉過身去抱住知秀，兩個人的眼淚都沒有再停下來過

隔天早上醒來時圓佑已經離開，知秀躺在床上想著昨天晚上兩人瘋狂的行徑，他覺得自己可能是瘋了才會跟圓佑提分手，但想一想這樣也好，因為他真的不知道什麼時候可以再回來  
知秀離開的那天，圓佑其實也到機場去了，他還是覺得這像一場夢一樣，他只有站在遠方看著淨漢送著知秀出境，就算他在怎麼不相信，但這一切已成定局，他的愛人，洪知秀，離開他了

從他們重新相遇到現在，已經過了三個月，天氣從涼爽的秋天變到現在即將邁入冬天的日子裡，每當假日的日子，圓佑和知秀會一起躺在床上到下午才起床  
「醒了？」知秀在圓佑的撫摸下漸漸轉醒  
「你一直鬧我怎麼睡？」知秀聲音裡全是怪罪  
「哥，今年初雪一起看吧」圓佑放下原本握在手中的手機，手伸進棉被裡握住知秀的手  
「恩…什麼時候？」知秀翻身鑽進圓佑懷裡  
「新聞說下禮拜」  
「那我們去草原吧，那裡下雪很美」

「哥！哥！下雪了」昨天的新聞說今天傍晚有很大的機會會降下今年的第一場雪，看到新聞之後他們就決定要到草原那裏吃晚餐等初雪，沒想到才剛到沒多久，才剛把東西從保溫盒裡拿出來，準備好的紅酒都還沒倒出來，圓佑就看到一片片雪花落了下來  
知秀把手上的東西放下，牽住想要往前跑去的圓佑的手，慢慢的往前走直到可以看見山下的夜景，看著漫天雪花落在這無邊的城市  
圓佑突然感覺到脖子一陣冰涼，伸手摸了摸發現多了一條項鍊，掛著的是寫著他和知秀縮寫的戒指  
「你是我的，不管到哪裡都是我的」害羞的知秀躲進圓佑懷裡手緊緊地圈在他的腰上，圓佑看到知秀脖子上也有一條一模一樣的項鍊，再看看懷裡的人兒嘴角微微上揚  
「你明明就不想要我去的」圓佑拉開兩人的距離，想要看清楚知秀的情緒  
「這是一個很好的機會」知秀認真地望進圓佑的眼睛  
「我知道，但我們才重新開始沒多久」  
「我說了我會在這裡等你」  
「可是不安的人也是你呀」圓佑在知秀額上印下一吻，他知道知秀心裡有多麼不安，當初知秀是拋下一切離開的人，他會比誰都瞭解那樣的痛苦，再次相遇之後他也因為自責而不敢接近圓佑  
「這次不會了，真的不會了」  
「許願吧，不是初雪嗎」  
圓佑讓知秀離開自己的懷抱，雙手在胸前合十許了一個願望，轉頭看著正在許願的知秀，身邊慢慢堆積起來的雪，還有天上落下的雪花讓知秀看起來很像從童話書裡走出來的王子

「全圓佑，一年後見」  
「洪知秀，一年後見」  
兩個禮拜後圓佑出國了，兩個人說好圓佑出國的這一年裡兩個人拚盡全力做自己想做的事，等到一年後的那天他們可以驕傲地站在對方面前

「你們兩個真的很厲害，怎麼可以這麼冷靜」看著圓佑出境之後，一直在一旁看著的淨漢說道  
「其實不冷靜，只是不敢說出來」直到這一刻知秀才敢說出心裡真正的想法，在旁人看來他們很冷靜地度過了應該要大吵特吵的時期，也可能是三年前的分離讓他們有了借鏡，但是只有他們自己知道，在那無數個深夜裡兩人是多麼的煎熬，有時候深夜裡醒來圓佑會發現知秀的臉上帶有淚痕，有時候知秀會發現圓佑在那些早起的早晨坐在床邊發呆，兩個人對這個問題卻都沒有明說，只是默默地替對方抹掉那些不安  
「還是很厲害」淨漢邊說著邊踩下油門朝家裡而去

和圓佑分開之後的知秀一樣住在咖啡廳，重複著還沒遇見圓佑的日子，只有一點變的不一樣了，他之前在網路上連載的小說開始受到關注，就在圓佑離開後沒多久勝澈現在在出版社上班的社團學弟權順榮就到咖啡廳來找他了，雖然他本來就是這裡的常客，但看著本來很喜歡搞笑的學弟一本正經地坐在自己對面跟自己談事情總讓知秀覺得不太適應  
「哥，你就真的不想出版嗎？」  
「順榮呀，我寫這個本來就不是為了賺錢，我只要可以養活我自己就好了」  
「哥這真的是一個很好的機會欸」  
「我知道，但我覺得現在這樣很好」  
「好吧」順榮撇了撇嘴，知秀摸摸眼前這個可愛學弟的頭，雖然有點對不起他，但知秀現在只想先把連載的部分完成之後，再來考慮出版的部分  
「順榮呀，你給你知秀哥一點時間吧，他會慢慢考慮的」本來在櫃檯忙著的淨漢也捧著一杯咖啡加入他們的談話  
「唔，你的小男友來了」知秀敲敲順榮前面的桌子並指了指窗外，外面有一個穿著帽踢踩著拖鞋的小小人影  
「嗯？知勳這時候怎麼會出現在這裡」順榮嘴上這麼說但還是衝到門口去幫知勳開門了  
「年輕真好」知秀嘆了一口氣讓自己攤在椅背上  
「忘了跟你說，勝澈決定去美國了」淨漢一臉平靜地說出打亂世界太平的話  
「尹！淨！漢！什麼時候？」知秀瞪大眼睛露出怒容看著淨漢，以淨漢的個性不可能就這樣不吵不鬧，也不可能什麼也不說  
「明天春天，去那邊的工作室一年」淨漢的視線沒有離開過桌上那杯咖啡，他知道他如果現在看向知秀，他所有的偽裝都會被知秀知道  
「你還好吧？你們？淨漢啊」知秀軟下語氣看著垂頭喪氣的淨漢  
「我們晚上在說好嗎」知秀摸摸淨漢的頭，他知道淨漢到現在才跟他說一定是因為他自己想不出一個更好的解決方法了

「吵架了？」知秀從冰箱裡拿一瓶啤酒擺在淨漢面前，自己卻拿著一瓶可樂在淨漢旁邊坐下  
「不算是，他覺得我在鬧，他說為什麼你跟圓佑可以我們不行」  
「但你不鬧的話你就不是尹淨漢了，我相信他也知道，但…你會讓他去吧？」知秀看向身邊的多年好友，他相信淨漢不會這樣不明事理  
「不知道，可是你都不會怕嗎？」淨漢把頭靠在知秀肩膀上，眼睛無神的望著前方  
「怕！怎麼可能不怕，他是我好不容易找回來的！」  
淨漢笑了，他終於見到真正的洪知秀了，他認識的洪知秀會用盡所有方法讓周圍的人不必擔心他，像是知秀的憂鬱，淨漢其實是知道的，但他從來沒從知秀口中聽到過  
「那你還好嗎？最近還不舒服嗎？」知秀知道其實淨漢只是不知道用什麼方法去解決心中的煩悶，他知道淨漢已經做好決定，只是他需要有一個方式去發洩他的不安  
「怎麼突然問這個」  
「突然想到」  
「就先這樣吧，不行的話…會有辦法的吧」

沒有圓佑的知秀日子一天一天的過，每隔幾天接到圓佑的電話，聽著自家戀人說著他這幾天拍到了怎麼樣的照片，說著為了等到最美好的一瞬間度過了多久無聊的時間，一個人在國外的圓佑也聽著知秀說著他們發生的事，淨漢跟勝澈今天又為了什麼拌嘴，咖啡廳來了哪些奇怪的客人…  
「圓佑，好想你」知秀剛洗好澡就接到戀人打來的電話，頭髮還滴著水就躺到床上  
「知秀？剛洗好澡？」透過電話看著知秀的圓佑突然覺得他想要立刻回到知秀身邊  
「恩」  
「好想吻你」看著知秀疑惑的表情的圓佑低聲地笑著  
「你知道你現在很性感嗎？」反正看不到人，調戲一下應該是合理的吧，圓佑看著知秀臉上慢慢浮起的紅暈得意的笑著，換來對方完全構不成威脅的怒視  
「之後要去哪裡？」知秀撥了撥已經半乾的頭髮，也不管圓佑那看起來可以吃人的目光  
「下禮拜去冰島追極光，想要帶你一起去」  
「我們之後再一起去，對了之前順榮來問我出書的事」  
「很好呀」  
「但我不想」  
「那就不要吧！」  
「全圓佑！」圓佑的一句話讓知秀覺得圓佑在敷衍他  
「我沒有敷衍你，知秀我說認真的你不想的話就別做，你壓力一大又生病怎麼辦？」知秀隔著螢幕感受圓佑對他的支持，心頭一熱，聽著圓佑低沉的聲音像是可以安慰他最近對寫作而感到的疲乏  
「辛苦了，圓佑」不知怎麼的知秀突然想對圓佑說  
「你也辛苦了，知秀」圓佑低沉沙啞的聲音中帶有一絲絲哽咽，因為不能陪在對方身邊，所以能給出的安慰只能化成一句話

隔天知秀醒來的時候發現自己的名字在網站上的前幾名，下面附的圖是幾個月前知秀和圓佑有一次在水族館約會時的照片，照片中的兩人緊握的雙手讓網路上的人炸開了鍋，有的人祝福，自然有的人謾罵，知秀讀過一條又一條的回覆，眼淚倔強地在眼眶裡打轉，這就是知秀不想出書的原因，不想要出現在大眾面前被評論，出生在商業家庭裡讓他從小就開始被品頭論足，直到他離開父母獨自待在韓國，才開始感受到了世界的美好  
「知秀，還好嗎？知秀開門」想必淨漢也看到網路上出現的文章了，但是知秀現在整個人癱在床上不想動，淨漢在外面敲著門焦急的聲音聽起來有點令人不捨  
「淨漢讓我靜一靜好嗎？」知秀聲音有些沙啞地向門外喊著，他只有跟淨漢一個人說過他多討厭那樣的生活，他相信淨漢會體諒他的  
「我就在這裡，你有事就喊我」淨漢臨時決定今天咖啡廳不營業了，畢竟也是有些粉絲知道知秀時常出現在這裡

一直到下午知秀都沒有出過房門，讓一直在客廳轉悠淨漢感到一絲不對勁，知秀的房裡時不時傳來東西掉落的聲音，淨漢每次去問換來的都是一陣沉默，但從上次傳出聲音到現在至少一個小時沒有動靜了  
「知秀，你至少出來吃點東西，你在不出來我要進去了」依然一陣沉默，淨漢只好進自己的房裡拿出備用鑰匙，打開門，淨漢看到的是滿地的白紙散落著，還有被折斷的鉛筆也落在地上，書櫃裡的書有一半被弄掉在地上，而知秀臉上帶著淚水抱著貓咪玩偶蜷在床的一隅  
「知秀，知秀」淨漢靠近知秀替他擦乾臉上的淚水  
「弄點東西給你吃好不好？」知秀搖搖頭  
「要不要跟圓佑說？」知秀像是被電到一樣跳了起來，看著淨漢無助地搖搖頭  
「唉…我去弄點吃的」淨漢嘆了口氣，摸摸知秀的頭讓他乖乖待著  
經過一番思考之後淨漢還是決定跟圓佑說，雖然他現在在冰島也幫不上什麼忙，但看到這樣的知秀淨漢也嚇得不輕  
等淨漢煮好麵之後再去知秀房裡發現他已經恢復成正常的洪知秀，除了臉色看起來很憔悴之外找不出任何弱點  
「知秀，你知道你可以不必這樣的」  
「習慣了」知秀邊吃著麵邊搖了搖頭，他以前也是這樣活過來的，況且他那時候還那麼小  
「我跟圓佑說了」知秀吃麵的動作一僵抬起頭來望著淨漢  
「不過他可能也還沒有時間看，還是讓他知道比較好，畢竟跟他也有關係」淨漢見知秀溫順的點點頭  
「我有點累了，晚上不用叫我了」知秀放下吃得乾淨的碗就想要再次鑽回他自己的窩  
「洪知秀，你不舒服要說」淨漢趁他進房前說了一句，心思細膩的淨漢當然沒有錯過知秀臉上那一閃而過的表情，就算他表現的在灑脫，這樣突然的衝擊對任何人來說都不是這麼快可以消化的事吧

知秀什麼都沒做就只是躺在床上，被他從早上滑到下午的手機電量所剩不多被他丟在桌上，誰傳來的訊息他都沒看，他看著網友們的回覆有好的也有壞的，心裡其實沒什麼感覺，他只是覺得很噁心，以前那種站在大家前面被品頭論足的畫面在腦海中閃爍，他任由他的思緒飛馳，但其實他的頭暈到不行，如果不躺著他覺得他隨時都會暈倒，所以剛剛才從餐桌上逃回房裡，他當然知道他不可能瞞的過淨漢，所以才會在他進房前說了那句話  
「全圓佑，好想你」知秀望著天花板喃喃自語

隔天一早淨漢去知秀房裡想要看看知秀的狀態，輕推房門發現門沒鎖，進去之後發現房間被整理得十分乾淨，卻沒有知秀的身影  
「知秀！洪知秀！」淨漢在家裡找過一圈之後確定知秀不在家裡，再次進到知秀房裡發現有一封信躺在知秀的枕頭上，看完之後淨漢立刻掏出手機打給圓佑，不管他接不接，不接也要打到他接為止  
“淨漢呀，對不起，讓我一個人出去走走吧，我…應該會回來的…吧？”  
最後的問號看得淨漢膽戰心驚，他突然有一種知秀不打算回來的感覺  
「淨漢哥，怎麼了？」圓佑終於接通電話  
「你快點回來，現在立刻馬上」圓佑察覺淨漢的聲音有點顫抖，但他想不出是什麼事可以讓天不怕地不怕的尹淨漢露出這樣的一面

05.

「哥？」  
「我傳給你的訊息沒看嗎？」  
「看了，可是…」  
「知秀不見了，他說要一個人靜一靜，留下一封信就走了，連手機都沒帶」  
「哥…」手機的另一邊傳來圓佑懇切的聲音，淨漢不用想也知道這聲哥叫的不是他  
「他說他會等我回去的」圓佑在電話中低吼，聲音裡都是藏不住的崩潰  
「儘快回來吧，我跟你勝澈哥會先去找找的」  
「哥，我可能還需要個一兩天才可能回去」圓佑的聲音已經恢復冷靜，透露出端倪的是結尾藏不住的顫音  
「你處理完就回來，盡快」  
「知道了，哥」圓佑幾乎破碎的聲音讓淨漢也捨不得再多說什麼

此時此刻的圓佑站在塞里雅蘭瀑布前，望著這個令人嘆為觀止的自然景象卻沒有心思去欣賞大自然的鬼斧神工，滿腦子全都是知秀那天通電話時說的圓佑好想你，再想到那人看到網路上的評論會有的表情圓佑恨不得現在立刻回國，知秀會去哪裡其時圓佑心裡也沒個底，但他現在也不是可以立刻回國的狀態，好歹也要先把極光拍到了再說，畢竟是跟著大前輩一起做的事情不是說離開就可以離開  
「知秀，如果你在我身邊多好」望著從峭壁一瀉而下的瀑布，從水光中映出的彩虹  
「知秀，等我，我馬上就回去了」從另一邊的山洞望出去是漫漫藍天被水痕切割開的景象，雖然一切都那麼夢幻，心裡惦記著知秀的圓佑除了習慣性地按下快門以外，什麼事都做不出來

當圓佑帶著一身風塵到達機場的時候是兩天後了，一走出機場後直接上了勝澈的車回咖啡店  
「知秀可能去的地方我都去過了，那個草原，我們以前住的地方，知秀喜歡去散步的海邊全部都去了，都沒看到他」看著淨漢一臉憔悴的坐在沙發上，圓佑打開知秀房間抱著被他放在床頭的貓咪玩偶  
「洪知秀，不要再躲了，快點出來」圓佑的思念聞到知秀味道的這一刻全都爆發出來，他腦中突然閃過一個念頭，轉身衝出門外  
「圓佑你去哪呀？」勝澈才剛進門就朝著往外跑的圓佑大喊  
「去找知秀」

圓佑氣喘吁吁地站在自己家的門口，一手放在門把上但他突然覺得不敢打開，如果他打開沒看到他想念的人怎麼辦，深吸一口氣轉開門把，他看到漆黑的房間時心裡涼了一半，但他有預感他要找的人會在這裡  
「知秀…知秀…」  
圓佑先去開了知秀的房門，發現房間裡的東西跟他離開的時候一樣乾乾淨淨的，他抱著最後一絲希望去開自己的房門，一樣漆黑的房間裡，偌大的床上中間有一團突起，圓佑放輕聲音走過去終於見到他心心念念的臉龐，只是他的愛人在睡夢中眼淚卻沒有停下  
知秀蜷在床上用圓佑的棉被包裹著自己，讓呼吸中全部都是圓佑的味道，就算圓佑已經離開近乎半年味道也漸漸消失，但讓圓佑的味道環繞就像圓佑抱著他一樣，他離開家之後先去了草原待了一整天，到最後因為沒地方去只好到圓佑家，這裡是淨漢絕對進不來的地方，也是他們不會想到的地方，之後他就再也沒踏出過這裡一步了，就這樣一直躺在圓佑床上睡睡醒醒，看著太陽升起又落下

第二天醒來的時候知秀發現他睡在一個溫暖的懷抱裡，他回頭一看發現是那個本來應該遠在地球另一端的人  
「圓佑…？」  
「別吵，讓我在睡一下」圓佑的時差根本就還沒倒過來，昨天還因為一回來就忙著找知秀而弄得天翻地覆，伸手就把知秀抱得更緊  
「圓佑…鬆一下手」知秀在圓佑的懷裡感到呼吸困難  
「圓佑…」知秀像是現在才清醒了一樣望著圓佑的臉眼淚又止不住地流了下來  
「哥…哥別哭了…別哭了，別再哭了再哭下去抱起來只剩骨頭了，恩」圓佑撫摸著知秀的頭，讓他靠在自己的胸膛上  
「多久沒吃飯了？」  
「現在星期幾？」  
「星期三」  
「兩天」  
「哥你真的是…」  
「來這裡之後什麼事都不想做，不舒服的時候就吃藥睡，醒來繼續看評論」知秀伸手撫平圓佑皺起來的眉，在圓佑唇上輕啄一下，堵住他接下來要問的問題，誠實的說了他這兩天做的事  
「你知道淨漢哥他們也很擔心你嗎？」聽到知秀需要靠吃藥讓自己睡著就知道這件事對他的影響有多大  
「知道」知秀低下頭不敢看圓佑的眼睛  
「你知道淨漢哥打給我的時候我的心情嗎？」圓佑抬起知秀的下巴，急躁的吻上去，用行動讓知秀知道他多麼想他，多想要他承受一切的時候他在他身邊

圓佑一個禮拜後要再次離開，他老師只讓他回來一個禮拜，之後要回去把該完成的完成  
「知秀哥，跟我一起去」圓佑從身後環住正在做菜的知秀  
「小心燙」知秀拍拍環在他腰上的那雙手要他收回去  
「知秀呀，跟我去」圓佑默默收回了手，但把頭靠在知秀肩膀上在他耳邊耳語  
「全圓佑！」他害知秀在放鹽的時候手抖了一下  
「好好好，我不說了」圓佑識相的不再黏著知秀，他家炸毛的知秀可沒那麼好哄，他也不想好不容易回來了還要被趕去一個人睡

當圓佑洗完最後一個碗放進烘碗機之後，知秀拿了一杯紅酒給他，他也給自己倒了一杯，他們兩個就坐在餐桌上，兩個人突然之間都不知道要怎麼打破沉默  
「哥…你不用…」圓佑話還沒說完就被知秀打斷  
「我先說好了，我之前一直沒有跟你說不想出書的理由，因為我覺得別人的目光是我的壓力來源，從小的時候開始，去美國的那兩年更是如此，所以才會變成現在這樣」圓佑看著知秀眼裡黯淡卻堅定的眼神，圓佑突然覺得知秀離他好遠好遠，他不是不知道知秀曾經經歷過什麼，這是第一次從知秀口中聽到完整的理由，跟他在一起的這麼多時間裡他不可能沒察覺知秀對這些事情的反感，只是事情似乎比他想像的還要嚴重很多  
「在美國的時候比現在嚴重多了，在家族裡要出席宴會的日子很多，就算我那時候剛回去，還是被帶著出席了很多大大小小的活動，就算人們知道他的名字還是習慣用那個留在韓國的孩子來叫我，在公司裡的時候也是，大家知道了他是社長的小兒子而且又是個空降部隊之後總是對他避而遠之，雖然爸爸總是跟他說這一切都會好的，只要做出成績，所有人都會崇拜你的…」知秀說到這裡拿酒杯抿了一口，他躲避著圓佑的眼神，圓佑站起身來繞過桌子坐到知秀旁邊，握住知秀的手讓他繼續說下去  
「那些日子讓我壓力越來越大，再加上很想你，總覺得拋下你離開很對不起你，聽淨漢說你不再跟他們聯絡了之後，我在房裡躲了兩天沒有出門，最後是媽媽發現我的不對勁，替我去跟爸爸說，我才能回來做我想做的事」知秀回握著圓佑的手，圓佑伸出手把知秀臉上的淚水抹掉  
「圓佑，我也想跟你去，但是…淨漢…」他也想跟著圓佑出國，但如果留淨漢一個人，或許會比那時候他剛從美國回來的時候更慘烈  
「淨漢哥怎麼了？」  
「勝澈要去美國，一年」  
「淨漢哥…那哥在這裡陪淨漢哥，反正我很快就回來了…」圓佑把頭埋進知秀懷裡，嘴唇輕輕擦過頸邊，引來知秀一陣陣輕顫  
「圓佑，別鬧」  
「知秀…好想你」

「快點回來吧！」一個禮拜後圓佑跟知秀一起出現在機場跟站在身後的淨漢道別，知秀決定跟著圓佑出去散散心，等到勝澈要出國前再回來  
「累嗎？」兩人在候機室等著上機，知秀坐在椅子上閉眼休息，圓佑環過他的肩讓他靠到自己身上  
「恩…誰叫你昨天…」知秀已經進入半睡眠狀態卻一直被圓佑吵醒，雖然知秀一直到現在還是靠著藥物在維持著讓自己不要太崩潰，但圓佑的出現讓他覺得好很多，他覺得還是跟著圓佑出去走一走可能會好一點  
「上飛機在睡吧，現在睡等一下還不是要醒來」  
「那你讓我靠著」  
「知秀」  
「嗯？」  
「這樣真好…」  
圓佑知道知秀為什麼跟他出國，雖然知秀偷偷吃藥總是不想讓他知道，但吃藥不能解決一切，到頭來還是要讓知秀自己走出來，就算他可以在大家面前表現得像沒事的人一樣，不代表他已經放過他自己

「全圓佑！你到底什麼時候要回來…」知秀一個人待在租來的小公寓裡煩躁的吶喊，從他們到英國之後，圓佑已經連續三天出去工作沒時間跟知秀一起出去玩，雖然知秀自己出門沒有問題，但沒有圓佑陪著的知秀也懶得自己出去玩  
「現在不是回來了嗎」圓佑站在門外就聽到裡面的知秀在大喊  
「走吧，出去玩」圓佑拉起蜷在窗邊沙發上曬太陽的知秀  
圓佑拉著知秀踏著夕陽在倫敦的小巷中穿梭著，兩人手牽手遊走在這個古老的城市，高低一致的樓房蘊造出這個城市獨有的氣息，漫無目的地走著兩人不知不覺走到大笨鐘下，知秀站在這個在電視上看過無數次的歌德式建築下方，仰望著這個看似無害卻足以震懾人心的時鐘  
「圓佑，這真的很厲害」圓佑看著入迷的知秀，他知道知秀沉浸在他自己的世界裡，就這樣站在他身旁陪著他  
「走吧！」知秀滿臉笑容地轉身看向站在身後的圓佑  
泰唔士河從閃著點點餘暉到現在天幾乎全黑，知秀用將近半個小時在大笨鐘下打轉，圓佑也用他帶著的相機記錄下這一切，各個角度的知秀在他的相機裡一張張儲存，包括剛剛那張難得露出燦笑的知秀

兩人順著人潮走向在橋另一頭的倫敦之眼  
「哥，我們去搭吧，摩天輪，從上面看下來一定很美」圓佑指著倫敦地標倫敦之眼，用興奮的眼神看向知秀，但知秀卻露出有些為難的表情  
「圓佑，我有點怕高…」  
「哥～拜託，就一次」知秀看著難得看起來興奮的圓佑也捨不得阻止他  
踏上摩天輪的時候圓佑笑的像個小孩，其實他昨天經過這裡的時候就下定決心要跟知秀一起來，只是沒想到當摩天輪漸漸上升之後，坐在身旁的人臉色卻越來越不好  
「知秀，等我這裡結束，我們去冰島吧，那裡星空很美，你會喜歡的」圓佑握住知秀有些發顫的手，看著知秀有些蒼白的臉圓佑後悔剛剛不應該堅持說要上來的  
「不用去法國嗎？」知秀露出淡淡的笑容，輕拍著圓佑看起來擔心的臉告訴對方他沒事  
「前輩說這裡結束後，照片應該夠用了，沒有我也可以」  
「好呀，一起去吧」

那天深夜知秀突然醒來發現自己全身被汗水浸溼，他坐起身搖了搖頭確認自己還在現實，好久沒有這種墜入深淵的感覺，他起身去倒了杯水就站在窗前發呆，回想著著些日子以來發生的一切，有些瘋狂又有些正常的現實，就算現在他身處異地，但他還是時時刻刻可以感受到那種被大眾視線壓迫的感覺  
「知秀？」圓佑翻身卻發現抱不到應該要在身邊的人，睜開眼睛發現知秀站在窗邊  
「知秀，怎麼了？」圓佑發現知秀還是望著窗外沒有要理他的意思，圓佑走到知秀身後抱住他，側過頭去看知秀發現他的臉上充滿淚水，知秀不說圓佑也不問他就這樣抱著他  
「圓佑，如果有一天我消失了會怎樣？」不知道過了多久，遠方漸漸露出一道曙光，知秀低低的說了一句  
「知秀不會的，不會的，沒事了好不好，沒事」把頭靠在知秀肩上的圓佑，本來已經快要睡著，聽到這句話之後把懷裡的人轉過來，抱在懷裡輕輕拍著知秀的背，知秀再也忍不住在圓佑懷裡崩潰大哭，圓佑把人帶到床上讓他趴在自己胸膛上，真不知道懷中這小小的人兒是怎麼忍住這些的，他回國見到知秀的那次看過他哭之外，那之後就再也沒見知秀哭過，至少在他面前沒有  
「知秀，睡吧」懷中的啜泣聲漸漸變小，圓佑輕輕低語  
「我想吃藥」知秀用他哭腫的眼睛看著圓佑  
「我陪著你，睡吧」圓佑撫了撫他的臉頰安撫著知秀  
「拜託…」圓佑嘆了口氣，還是站起來幫知秀拿了杯水

接近中午的時候知秀才漸漸轉醒，醒來之後躺在床上看著坐在桌前修圖的圓佑，也不想吵他就這樣一直看著他，圓佑察覺到有一股視線一直盯著他回過頭來發現知秀用著他小鹿的眼睛盯著他看  
「醒了？還好嗎？」看著知秀有些腫的眼睛  
「圓佑，對不起呀」知秀擠出了一個有點難堪的笑容  
「不管怎樣我都會陪著你的」圓佑起身走到床邊把知秀擁進懷裡  
「昨天嚇到你了吧」知秀回抱著圓佑的腰  
「有點，我怕你又拋下我離開」圓佑把人緊緊抱住顯露出他的不安  
「我們後天出發吧，去冰島」  
「嗯」這次在圓佑懷裡的知秀露出的是真心的笑容

「圓佑我想我們應該去不了冰島了」知秀晃了晃手中的手機，他剛剛掛掉一通來自尹淨漢的電話，聊到手機拿在手中都覺得燙手，但大部分的時間都是淨漢在抱怨勝澈最近所做的一切，勝澈再一個月要出國，讓淨漢越來越不安，本來就很容易煩躁的淨漢更是看勝澈做什麼都覺得不順眼，兩人大吵小吵吵到都快要分手了，跟三年前知秀離開前的情形一模一樣，雖然淨漢一直在抱怨，但從他的聲音聽起來剛哭過，甚至邊講邊哭都有可能只是讓人難以察覺  
「圓佑呀，我們回去吧」知秀走到窗邊拉拉圓佑的衣角，從跟淨漢聊天超過一小時之後圓佑就不知道為什麼開始鬧彆扭  
「你每次都對淨漢哥那麼好」圓佑還是不看知秀  
「我都一直跟圓佑在一起了，我還對圓佑不好嗎？」圓佑不看向知秀，知秀就自己鑽進他的懷裡，讓他想不看都不行  
「不好，這樣我們要什麼時候才可以去冰島」圓佑一樣躲避著知秀的視線，但手卻乖乖地抱著知秀  
「一定會去的，但現在你也不希望勝澈跟淨漢分手吧，他們鬧得比我們之前嚴重…」知秀空出一隻手扣住圓佑的下巴親了一下  
圓佑嘴角微微上揚，但他還不想承認他其實聽著知秀講電話的時候就已經把機票改成回國的機票了  
「再親一下」  
知秀微微踮起腳慎重的在圓佑嘴上印下一吻，下一秒卻被圓佑反手一拉壓到牆上，圓佑靈活的撬開知秀的貝齒，汲取知秀的芬芳  
「我改完機票了」圓佑放開知秀的那刻用被情慾染上的聲音在知秀耳邊說道

「你如果不放心就去勝澈那裏看看吧」一回國之後，圓佑就送知秀回家，知秀站在門口朝車裡的人說道，圓佑揮揮手表示收到  
「淨漢…淨漢呀」知秀一打開門發現滿地都是玻璃碎片，另外就是躺在沙發上那具看起毫無生氣的軀體  
聽到聲音的淨漢懶懶地抬起眼睛，眼眶下的黑眼圈在他蒼白的臉上深邃的可怕  
「知秀…你怎麼回來了？」淨漢嘴角扯出一個弧度，卻比微笑還要醜  
「你們…到底怎麼了？」  
「分手了」一滴淚從淨漢的臉龐滑落，同時像是被抽光所有精力一樣昏睡過去  
知秀把淨漢弄回房裡之後，打電話給圓佑要他去勝澈那裡看看，已經在勝澈家的圓佑說勝澈的情況也不比淨漢好多少，看起來像是打電動打了幾天幾夜  
「這兩個人，怎麼辦呀？」  
「讓他們談談吧」  
「再說吧，我今天不去你那裡了，我看著淨漢」  
「恩，早點睡吧」

隔天一早醒來的淨漢一出房門就看到知秀坐在餐桌旁捧著一杯咖啡等著他  
「唉…問吧問吧」淨漢認命的在知秀對面坐下  
「你到底是怎樣？」知秀也不拐彎抹角的直接問  
「看他不順眼」淨漢喝了一口咖啡，嘴角竟然漾出冷笑  
「尹淨漢！」  
「覺得他很討厭」  
「你不覺得你們現在跟我們三年前一樣嗎？我不是跟你說過不要像我們一樣…」  
「不是，那憑什麼是他丟下我呀，慿什麼留我一個人在這裡呀，而且他那天還吼我！」  
「淨漢呀，要出國的人是勝澈，他壓力一定很大，他也不一定有足夠的信心去完成接下來要面對的事情，就算他平常在怎麼容忍你，他的情緒也有一定的限度的」看著坐在對面的淨漢陷入沉思，知秀就知道他能做的都做了，其實淨漢可能只是需要一個宣洩的出口罷了  
「洪知秀，但我真的怕」在知秀打算起身的時候淨漢丟下一句  
「至少不要讓自己後悔，像我一樣」知秀坐到淨漢旁邊讓他靠著自己

圓佑在勝澈家裡，好不容易才把坐在電視機前請不動的大爺弄上床去睡覺，圓佑看勝澈一躺下就瞪著眼睛看著他  
「淨漢還好嗎？」圓佑怎麼樣都沒想到勝澈開口問他的第一句居然是這個  
「會好嗎？哥你先睡吧，睡起來再說」看著頂著黑眼圈的勝澈想著這樣下去也不是辦法  
「圓佑呀，怎麼辦…？」勝澈把自己埋在棉被裡，卻被圓佑看見勝澈紅了眼眶  
「會解決的，哥你先休息吧」圓佑把勝澈房裡的燈關了之後幫他把門關上

「淨漢呀，我…」兩人面對面坐在咖啡廳裡，咖啡廳裏就只有他們跟逼迫他們坐下，然後在牆角歪膩的圓佑和知秀  
「對不起…」淨漢趕在勝澈說話之前把已經想了很久的話說出來  
「是我對不起…在怎麼樣我都不該說分手的」  
「勝澈…」淨漢抬起一直低著的頭，他不敢相信勝澈居然會說出對不起，向來他們吵架都是淨漢賭氣勝澈哄，兩個人也沒有什麼機會坐下來好好的談  
「我也不應該一直跟你鬧的」淨漢伸手握住勝澈放在桌上的雙手放在手中把玩  
勝澈直接站起身來走到淨漢身邊把人擁進懷裡  
「以後不會了」勝澈把淨漢躲在他懷裡的頭強制抬起，一把親了下去  
「哇～崔勝澈好帥喔！」被圓佑抱著窩在牆角的知秀興奮的大喊，下一秒洪知秀就被全圓佑抱回懷裡親了

「啊都解決了呢！」把勝澈送出國之後，兩人又回到星空草原，在這已經漸漸開始變暖的天氣裡兩人又越來越常來這裡約會，就算什麼都不做只是望著夜空發呆他們也覺得很幸福  
「我們的還沒解決」圓佑走到知秀身後環住他，在他耳邊邊吹氣邊說  
「什麼？」知秀微微側過臉在圓佑臉上親了一下  
「去冰島」  
「好啦，之後去」知秀露出他招牌的桃花眼，雖然他不知道為什麼圓佑對冰島那麼執著，但只要是圓佑想做的知秀都會陪他去做  
「洪知秀，我愛你」圓佑捧著知秀的臉，慎重的印下一吻  
「我也是」  
本來掛在兩人脖子上的戒指已經被拔下來戴在兩人手上在月光的照射下隱隱發光

\--END--


End file.
